Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to tasks management, and more particularly to methods and systems for scheduling and execution of predefined tasks.
Description of the Related Art
Healthcare providers visit for example elderly patients for routine checkup, glucose monitoring, blood analysis, blood pressure check and other similar tasks. In some cases, healthcare providers need something from patients regularly but do not necessarily want a special trip by the healthcare providers to visit the patients every time. However, the current methods and systems do not allow healthcare providers to take care of these issues without having them to visit the patients every time.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved method and system for allowing healthcare providers to establish rules based on defined parameters to drive certain actions associated with patients.